Luan Loud
Cristina Pucelli Ruf Valera |inspirasi = Salah satu saudara perempuan Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |usia = 14http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163153/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luan/ |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah tinggi |keluarga = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Gary (kelinci) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |teman = |musuh = Exterminator Tetherby Manager Super Mart Park Ranger Hawk dan Hank Keluarganya (di Hari April Mop) }}Luan Loud adalah karakter utama dalam The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 14 tahun, Luan adalah anak keempat tertua dari keluarga Loud, dan yang termuda kedua dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Luan bersekolah di Royal Woods High School bersama saudara perempuannya Lori, Leni, dan Luna. Kebiasaannya termasuk menceritakan lelucon buruk dan permainan kata-kata, menarik kelakar, melucu pesta, dan produksi video. Mungkin yang paling paham bisnis dari semua anak-anak Loud, Luan memiliki dan mengoperasikan bisnis badutnya sendiri, Funny Business Inc. Menurut "Funny Business", dia mengembangkan keinginannya untuk menjadi pemain dan pusat perhatian ketika dia mendapatkan tawa besar pertamanya, seperti yang dilakukan Lincoln di episode yang sama. Kehidupan awal Kepribadian Luan adalah seorang gadis yang sangat konyol dan ceria dengan kesukaan untuk komedi dan membuat permainan kata-kata. Tujuannya adalah membuat dunia tertawa bersamanya, meskipun beberapa materinya masih membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dia suka menarik pranks pada saudara-saudaranya, dan sering membuat permainan kata-kata untuk setiap situasi, meskipun dia marah pada semua orang karena itu. Dia memiliki selera untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komedi - ini termasuk film komedi dan serial TV, badut, lelucon, komedi stand-up, dan video internet lucu. Dia juga suka merekam orang-orang yang mengalami situasi lucu dengan kamera videonya, tetapi Luan adalah ahli etika yang ketat sehingga ketika dia melakukan ini, dia meminta izin kepada orang yang dia rekam untuk memungkinkan dia mengunggah video ke Internet. Tidak seperti Lincoln, Luan sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat mengunggah video tanpa izin subjeknya. Meskipun Luan biasanya adalah salah satu saudara kandung yang baik hati, ia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol ketika menyangkut lelucon, khususnya pada April Mop. Ketika Hari April Mop datang, Luan menjadi kejam dan gila dari sebelumnya hingga menjadi benar-benar jahat dan psikotik (lebih dari Lola dalam hal terburuknya). Selama hari ini, leluconnya bisa lebih berbahaya daripada sebelumnya seperti dalam "April Fools Rules", di mana dia ditempatkan di setiap sudut perangkap rumah, mengubah seluruh rumah dalam jebakan komedi mematikan. Ini adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana Luan tidak berpikir dan kejam dengan saudara-saudaranya, bahkan Lily, dan bahkan dengan orang tuanya. Di "Fool's Paradise", setelah keluarganya membuat Luan merasakan obatnya sendiri, dia berjanji bahwa April Mop berikutnya akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dalam "Fool Me Twice", keluarga Loud menyewa keluarga ganda pengganti untuk bertahan pada Hari April Mop yang mengerikan bersama Luan. Namun, Luan menyewa keluarga akrobat untuk mengejek keluarga asli dengan sukses. Ketika Luan tiba di rumah, ia melihat keluarganya, malu, bersiap untuk pindah. Dia menyesal menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji kepada keluarganya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengerjai mereka lagi. Keluarga mementaskan ini sebagai lelucon April Mop, dan Luan, dengan lega, memuji keluarganya bahwa dia senang mereka akhirnya bisa memahami April Mop, tetapi menyarankan kepada keluarganya untuk menghentikan truk yang bergerak. Pada akhirnya, Lincoln memberi tahu Luan bahwa truk yang bergerak itu kebanyakan kotak-kotak kosong, tetapi kotak-kotak berisi barang-barang di dalamnya memiliki semua barang-barangnya, yang membuat Luan mengejar truk itu. Dia selalu memiliki sikap yang positif dan ceria. Dia sangat optimis, karena dia suka mendukung saudara-saudaranya, dan terutama membuat mereka tertawa dan merasa lebih baik. Pada beberapa kesempatan dia bisa marah ketika sesuatu "tidak lucu", atau menjengkelkan terjadi padanya, atau saudara-saudaranya; seperti di "The Sweet Spot", di mana dia bertarung melawan yang lain untuk mendapatkan kursi terbaik Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", ketika Luan dan yang lainnya menghancurkan seluruh rumah mencari uang, atau "Brawl in the Family", di mana Luan dan yang lainnya bertengkar. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk masalahnya, dia akan menemukan sisi yang lebih lucu dari masalah ini. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Luan memiliki gigi yang mencuat ke depan dan menonjol, yang menyangga gigi pada gigi atas dan bawahnya, dan rambut cokelat muda yang dikenakan dalam kuncir ekor besar oleh scrunchie kuning, dengan dua bulu panjang yang menonjol keluar dari tengah dahinya. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa lengan, rok kuning dengan pola kotak-kotak, kaus kaki kuning dengan pola garis yang dikenakan sepanjang jalan, dan sepatu cokelat. Dia juga memakai tiga bunga berwarna merah muda, satu di bajunya, dan satu lagi di setiap sepatu, yang berfungsi sebagai gag menyemprotkan bunga. Desain prototipenya memiliki bunga gag di roknya, tetapi tidak ada di sepatunya. Dia juga tidak punya kawat gigi. Baju renangnya berwarna kuning dengan salah satu bunga gagalnya. Baju tidurnya hanya baju tidur kuning atau baju tidur kuning dan putih dengan celana yang cocok dan sandal kelinci putih. Terkadang, dia juga memakai jubah mandi kuning. Bunga Kacamata Lelucon Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Lane Loud The Joker Bebe Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 31 Musim 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" *"The Price of Admission" (didengar luar layar) Musim 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Snow Way Down" Musim 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" *"Tea Tale Heart" *"Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" Trivia Klip Berkas:Queen of The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon UK Referensi de:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud pl:Hilaria Harmidomska pt-br:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд tl:Luan Loud en:Luan Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi Kategori:Berambut cokelat Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan Kategori:Pemakai kawat gigi